Oral communications can be complicated by strong accents, dialects, non-native speakers, language barriers, background noise, channel noise, slang, misuse of grammar, mismatch in vocabulary complexity, or any other such impairments. These complications may arise in mobile communication systems, call centers, customer service centers, emergency services, educational settings, or any other environments where listeners wish to perceive delivered oral communications with improved clarity.